The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Security surveillance systems are popular among residential houses and commercial buildings for the purposes of surveillance. A security surveillance system typically includes a number of cameras for acquiring images of its surrounding to detect unusual incidents such as intrusions in the surrounding. Conventionally, the installation of the cameras need to install camera brackets on the exterior walls outside the house or building for accommodating the cameras and to wire electricity and data wires on the exterior walls to connect the cameras to a power box and a video recorder inside the house or building for power supply and video processing, respectively, which makes the installation process of the security surveillance system very complicated, and also time consuming and costly. The wired electricity/data wires on the exterior walls outside the house or building may make the appearance of the house or building less attractive. In addition, configurations of the conventional security surveillance system need to be performed after the installation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.